Conociendo a los Contreras
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del "Foro de las Expansiones", presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii"; puede que no se actualice al ritmo de los Desafíos, pero ahí va a estar...
1. Antecedentes

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una nueva familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii"(1)

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **Antecedentes(2)**

 **Había una vez** una nación pujante y llena de alegría, llamada Venezuela. En esa "Tierra de Gracia" nacieron Antonio Contreras y Rosa Márquez. Ambos trabajaban en la industria petrolera, él en el área de Certificación de Calidad de la Refinería "El Palito" y ella en el área de Recursos Humanos de esa instalación. Gracias a la cercanía en su campo laboral y que diariamente compartían el transporte desde Valencia hacia la Refinería y viceversa, terminaron haciéndose novios y casándose en 2.001. Debido a los conflictos que derivaron en las protestas de abril de 2.002, se vieron literalmente expulsados de la empresa, por lo que tuvieron que buscar una nueva vida fuera del país.

Desde que llegaron a España en junio del año 2.002, específicamente a Bilbao, se las habían visto complicadas para "encajar" en el mercado laboral bilbaíno. Sólo por medio de un viejo conocido de la industria petrolera, que se había ido a Bilbao cuando Chávez ganó en 1.999, Antonio había conseguido trabajo en el área de productos químicos del puerto. No era "el trabajo soñado", pero al menos se mantenía en su área, porque Rosa había tenido que trabajar como cajera en uno de los hipermercados de la ciudad.

La vida les había bendecido con un hijo, Alejandro, nacido en 2.004, y con su nacimiento, una sorpresa para Antonio. Justo cuando estaba cumpliendo tres años, Antonio se encontraba almorzando en un restaurant del puerto cuando un caballero, bastante educado, le preguntó si podía sentarse a su mesa.

—Disculpe, amigo, ¿Le gustaría trabajar en el área de productos químicos del Grupo Vallejo? —Esa oferta dejó a Antonio en silencio, pero lo que siguió lo dejó boquiabierto—. Le garantizamos el triple del sueldo que actualmente devenga, un puesto en el área administrativa para su mujer, con sueldo proporcional a su grado profesional, y colegio para su hijo.

—Vaya, es una oferta que hay que pensar... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Con Ricardo Vallejo —le extendió la mano—. Le recomiendo no lo piense mucho, mis ofertas tienen fecha de vencimiento. Además, vosotros tenéis algo que puede beneficiarnos tanto a la empresa como a vosotros mismos.

Esa afirmación de Ricardo Vallejo acicateó a Antonio Contreras, poniéndolo a sacar cuentas mentalmente. Unos instantes después, respondió:

—Me gustaría consultarlo con mi esposa, si no es inconveniente.

—Seguro, aquí os dejo mi tarjeta; lo que decidais me lo hace saber. _Aunque confío que aceptarán —_ pensó esto último, mientras estrechaba la mano del venezolano.

Ricardo dejó el restaurant mientras Antonio, mirando la tarjeta, pensaba: _Hay algo en este tipo que me llama la atención, no es la confianza que exuda, que es mucha... Es algo más._

Terminó su jornada laboral en el puerto y, al llegar a su hogar, un apartamento alquilado en las torres Etxezuri, ubicadas en la Calle Simón Bolívar, encontró a Rosa y a su hijo, Alejandro, empapados de pie a cabeza.

—¡Muchacho! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Nada, amor —respondió Rosa, secando al pequeño—, lo estaba bañando en la bañera y de pronto se abrió la llave de la regadera, y mira cómo me mojé.

Una sonora carcajada infantil se dejó escuchar. Luego de adecentarse, los esposos Contreras hablaron sobre su día, y Antonio le comentó a Rosa la oferta que Vallejo le había hecho.

—No sé por qué ese Vallejo me parece tan confiable.

—Por lo que me dices, y lo que percibo con su tarjeta, es que ese señor tiene mucho poder, tanto económico como espiritual. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Bueno, la oferta que me hizo para los tres es excelente, pero ¿se podrá confiar en él?

—Buena pregunta. La plata nos hace falta, realmente, y parece que nos conoce muy bien. ¿Será que él conoce al señor Arráiz?

—Puede ser...

Sí lo conoce, y muy bien. Tres meses antes, Ricardo Vallejo estaba en su oficina recibiendo a Antón Arráiz, supervisor de operaciones del puerto mágico, quien pasaba sus jornadas laborales entre Bilbao y la sede del Ministerio en Madrid. De tanto trato por las operaciones del Grupo Vallejo y su división naviera, ya tenían un alto grado de amistad. Por esa razón, Ricardo le expresaba sus ideas:

—Sí, Antón, quiero ampliar el área de control de calidad, los productos que mueve el Grupo Vallejo deben ser de primerísima calidad, pero necesitaré a un técnico o especialista, que certifique los productos.

Arráiz se mesó la barba, y no dudó en comentarle:

—Creo que conozco a alguien que puede seros útil. Es un joven inquilino que tengo en San Mamés, en el piso que tengo en las Torres de Etxezuri, en la Calle Simón Bolívar. Venezolano, mago aunque nunca lo he visto usando la magia, y sé que trabaja en el puerto _muggle,_ en el área de calidad de una empresa de petroquímicos. Es serio, muy reservado para ser venezolano; creo que es vuestro hombre.

—Me parece bien, ¿cómo se llama?

—Antonio Contreras, está casado, su mujer se llama Rosa, y tiene un chiquillo, Alejandro. Creo que ambos también tienen el don.

—¿Y qué hace la mujer?

—Tengo entendido que es administradora titulada, pero las veces que la he visto anda con uniforme de _El Corte Inglés_...

—¡Qué pérdida! —murmuró Ricardo al oir ese comentario, tanto por el "desperdicio" de no usar la magia, como por la situación laboral de ambos. Luego indicó en voz alta—. Igual creo que podemos ubicarla en algún puesto en la corporación.

—Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, Vallejo, pero debo pasar por los almacenes de Moltó antes de regresar a Madrid.

—Entiendo. Gracias por comentarme de esta gente, ya voy a conocerlos mejor para contactarlos.

Al despedirse Antón y _Desaparecerse,_ Ricardo descolgó su teléfono, marcó un número y dio indicaciones precisas relacionadas a Antonio y Rosa Contreras.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) En "los desafíos semanales", _cada semana se propondrá un desafío diferente de escritura creativa para que las musas vuelvan de sus vacaciones._ _Reglas:_

 _-Escribir menos de mil palabras._

 _-Podéis publicar el drabble aquí, en un fic independiente o hacer un fic recopilatorio para todos los desafíos._

 _-Los desafíos se renovaran los viernes, así que tenéis hasta la noche del viernes para hacerlo (cada uno la suya, las musas son puñeteras así que hay que darles más libertad)._

 _-Las historias tienen que pertenecer a una expansión del potterverso._

 _-No habrá votaciones._

(2) En este primer desafío se debía _**Comenzar una historia con "había una vez".**_ Aprovecho para incorporar algunas "arepitas", publicadas en el "Tarro de Galletas" del "Foro de las Expansiones", en las cuales introduzco a los Contreras.

* * *

¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! Pues aquí vuelvo a la carga con una recopilación de viñetas de menos de mil palabras basadas en el "Desafío Semanal" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y para ello, como dice el título, les presento a los Contreras, venezolanos que de alguna manera van a relacionarse con una de las "familias con poder" dentro de la Magia Hispanii, los Vallejo, y especialmente con Ricardo, uno de los personajes fundamentales de **Cris Snape,** a quien agradezco encarecidamente me haya permitido usarlo. Agradezco también la ayuda que **Sorg-Esp** y **Lectores Anónimos** me dieron en algunos detalles lingüisticos... Como lo dije en su momento, cosas de estar en este lado del Atlántico. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo, el cuadrito de abajo les espera... ¡Salud y saludos!


	2. Cosas Literales

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii"

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **Cosas literales(1)**

 **Se giró hacia él, con el pelo largo balanceándose sobre los hombros, y sacudió la cabeza.(2)**

Rosa estaba preocupada. Antonio estaba a punto de llamar a Ricardo Vallejo para aceptar su oferta de trabajo en las empresas del Grupo Vallejo, pero ella sentía algo respecto a esa decisión. Y así se lo hizo saber:

—Amor, yo sé que la oferta es importante, pero hay algo que me dice que los frutos no lo veremos tan pronto. Ese señor tiene algo, yo te lo dije. ¿Cómo es que nos conoce tan bien, y nosotros apenas supimos de él cuando te encontró en el restaurant del puerto?

—Es verdad, Rosita, yo lo pensé, pero debe ser que conoce gente que nos conoce.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Apenas tenemos cuatro años acá en Bilbao, y él nos conoce casi perfectamente. No quiero ser pesimista, Antonio, pero estoy preocupada.

—Relájate, amor, seguro nos va a ir bien; quizás sea el inicio de algo realmente bueno.

—Sí, pero igual no deja de darme mala espina eso de que el nos conozca con pelos, puntas y señales, y nosotros apenas sepamos su nombre y número de teléfono en una tarjeta.

Antonio comprendió lo que su esposa quería decir. Sabía que ella tenía cierta afinidad a interpretar sensaciones, percepciones, e incluso había predicho con certeza que su emigración a España tendría como punto central la región vasca, específicamente Bilbao. Por eso no dudó en abrazarla, darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle:

—Si quieres pregunto mañana en el puerto a ver quién lo conoce y que hace, quizás alguno de los más viejos sepan de él.

—No lo creo, amor —Rosa suspiró mientras se dejaba acariciar el rostro por su esposo—, presiento que ese Vallejo, aunque sea un empresario con cierto poder en el puerto, no es muy conocido. Algo me dice que sus negocios no son para todo el mundo.

—Bueno, eso suena a clientela VIP —ambos sonrieron con la ocurrencia de Antonio, pero Rosa volvió a mirar por el ventanal del balcón hacia los tejados de la Bilbao que los recibió.

—No es eso. Siento que él es algo más, pero es difícil explicarlo.

—Entiendo. Sí me he dado cuenta que hay parte del puerto que no tiene acceso libre, hay mucha restricción. No sé si es zona militar o qué, pero es bien raro. Los tres años y pico que tengo en la empresa me ha llamado la atención eso.

—Eso puede ser, amor —y con esa afirmación, Rosa dio un largo bostezo—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cansada estoy! ¡Nos sacaron la chicha en la tienda!

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Amor! ¡Todos enfiebrados con la Play 3! Ayer la lanzaron y hoy se vendieron como mil en la tienda, hasta se tuvo que pedir reposición en Almacén. Me duele hasta el alma.

Antonio sonrió levemente, volvió a acariciar a su esposa, y le comentó:

—Ven, voy a hacerte un batido para que te alivies un poco.

—Gracias, amor, de verdad me hace falta. Gracias a Dios Alejandrito está dormido, porque de verdad no sé como lo controlaría. Hoy se volvió a abrir la regadera mientras lo estaba bañando, tú todavía no habías llegado.

—Vamos a tener que mandar a revisar esa llave, y si se tiene que cambiar, le pasamos el recibo al señor Arráiz —comentó Antonio mientras colocaba algunas frutas en el procesador.

—De verdad no sé que será.

El venezolano sirvió dos vasos del jugo, le pasó uno a su esposa, y comenzaron a beber. Rosa suspiró luego de tomar un largo sorbo, y dijo, sonriendo:

—Esto fue lo que terminó enamorándome de ti, Antonio, la facilidad con la que haces cosas tan ricas en la cocina, así sea un humilde jugo.

—Bueno —Antonio sonrió de regreso, y apoyándose en la puerta del refrigerador, le hizo una seña a Rosa—, cuando las cosas se hacen con cariño, saben mejor, ¿no?

—Sí, es así… —un nuevo sorbo y un nuevo suspiro—. Que rico… Siento como que mi energía regresara y el cansancio se fuera.

—Que bueno, me alegra… Siempre, desde joven, que comencé a cocinar en la casa, me han dicho que tengo un don, aparte de que la comida me queda sabrosa.

—Es verdad. A veces me pregunto cómo haces para cocinar tan rico y con tan pocos ingredientes.

—Si te lo digo, y ya lo sabes, no me creerías. No sé.

—Puede ser...

Ambos se rieron, terminaron de tomarse el batido y, tomados de la mano, se asomaron a la habitación de Alejandro, quien dormía plácidamente, para luego entrar a su propia alcoba y prepararse para dormir. Justo antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara de mesa, Antonio comentó:

—Ya mañana resolveré lo del señor Vallejo, a ver quién es y que nos termina ofreciendo.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) Este desafío indica: "Abre un libro al azar y elige una linea. Usa esa linea como el comienzo de tu historia y continúa escribiendo. Escribe lo primero que se te venga a la mente, no lo revises y públicalo."

(2) Tomado de **"Hija de la Memoria"** (2005), de Kim Edwards, p. 160 (edición del Círculo de Lectores)

Como lo dice el mandato del desafío: _Lo que ves es lo que hay._ Apenas la edición necesaria para que se vea bien en ffn y ahí va! Disfrútenlo!


	3. De vacaciones

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de ffn, que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii"

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **De vacaciones (1)**

Si había algún sitio al que Antonio Contreras quería viajar y conocer era la Selva Negra de Alemania. Rosa lo sabía, pues era una constante en sus conversaciones, especialmente cuando llegaba el mes de octubre:

—Mmmmm… Es que me imagino el sabor de la cerveza, los olores de las salchichas asándose, los sonidos de la fiesta… En algún momento vamos a poder viajar a Múnich y disfrutar del _Oktoberfest_ de verdad, no esa comiquita que pasamos en la Colonia Tovar.

—De verdad, Antonio, a veces te pones imposible —Aunque Rosa tratase de presentar cara seria, no podía evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de su esposo, sobre todo cuando tocaba el tema. Aunque sabía que Antonio, técnico químico y aspirante a pocionista en el Grupo Vallejo, también deseaba conocer la cuna de la química industrial moderna, lo que lo atraía enormemente desde sus primeros semestres en el Instituto Universitario de Tecnología de Valencia.

—Hay que ver que esos alemanes son unos verdugos —comentó más de una vez—, cómo después de ser arrasados por los ejércitos aliados reconstruyeron su país y salieron adelante. Y mucho de ese avance estuvo en la industria química y farmacéutica, el desarrollo de las empresas es digno de estudiarse.

Por eso, y como reconocimiento a su desempeño en el desarrollo de la Gestión Integral de Calidad del área de almacén de pociones del Grupo Vallejo, Ricardo en persona le había otorgado quince días de vacaciones pagadas en Múnich. Por supuesto, una cosa remitía a la otra, como se lo indicó cuando le otorgó ese obsequio:

—Es bueno que disfrutéis del asueto, pero no descuidéis las obligaciones. Cuando vayáis a Leverkusen —y le extendió un trozo de papel—, vais a buscar a Otto Müeller, un mago alemán que desea negociar con nosotros sobre el traslado de corteza de pino cantor, una madera muy valiosa para varitas, a América e Inglaterra. Silvano las usa, y creo que Ollivander estaría muy interesado. Quiere enviar un cargamento importante, pero el muy mago no gusta de usar traslador internacional. Si lográis concretar la transacción, o que nos podamos reunir, sería de lujo.

—Bueno, señor Vallejo, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible.

—Y sé que lo vais a hacer. No me habéis decepcionado hasta ahora, ni vos ni vuestra mujer, no se le escapa ni un duro.

—Bueno —sonrió levemente—, se hace lo que se puede, han sido tres años de pruebas intensas.

—Y hasta ahora las habéis superado con notables. No os quito más tiempo, debéis tomar un vuelo a Frankfurt, ¿cierto?

—Vamos directo a Múnich, señor Vallejo. Y nuevamente gracias.

—¡Hombre, por favor! Es un gusto para mí, vuestra gestión de calidad nos ha ahorrado muchos galeones en pérdidas, tanto en el producto como en tiempo de trabajo.

Estrecharon las manos y Antonio, guardándose en el bolsillo la hoja con el nombre y dirección de Müeller en Leverkusen, saló de la oficina de Ricardo Vallejo con dudas tan grandes como su emoción de conocer Alemania. Y así se las expresó a su esposa cuando estaban preparando las maletas de la familia:

—Vamos a disfrutar del viaje, pero también a contactar con un mago con el que el señor Vallejo quiere hacer negocios. ¿Por qué no puede buscarlo él mismo? ¡No parecen vacaciones!

—Bueno, sabes que al señor Vallejo le gusta aprovechar cualquier oportunidad. Igual vamos a disfrutar del _Oktoberfest,_ ¿no?

—¡Claaaro! Incluso vamos a pasear por las reservas forestales de la Selva Negra.

—Papi —Alejandro, de casi siete años, llegó corriendo a la habitación principal, saltando casi sin impulso hacia la cama, para apoyarse en la maleta que llenaba Rosa—, ¿y vamos a ver fútbol?

—Puede ser —respondió esquivo, por la mirada inquisidora de su esposa—, pero sí te aseguro que vamos a conocer sitios muy lindos: Múnich, Berlín, Frankfurt… Vamos a comer muchas salchichas y la vamos a pasar de lo mejor.

—¡Yupiiii! —y Alejandro, de un saltó, voló literalmente a los brazos de su padre, quien lo abrazó y dio algunas vueltas, mientras su madre, sonreída, los veía disfrutar el momento.

Ya todo estaba preparado: pasaportes comunitarios, pues los Contreras habían adquirido recientemente la nacionalidad española, pasajes, maletas, estado de ánimo. Sólo faltaba salir hacia el aeropuerto, cuando Antonio recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil; cuando vio "Ricardo Vallejo" en la pantalla, sólo suspiró:

—Buenos días, señor Vallejo. Ya casi vamos saliendo al aeropuerto.

—Por eso os llamo, no vayáis a contactar a Müeller, justo acabo de reunirme con su enviado, y ya hemos cerrado el negocio. Disfruten vuestro paseo, comed algunas salchichas por mí, y os espero en dos semanas.

—Pues gracias, señor Vallejo, nos vemos en dos semanas. Saludos le manda Rosa y Alejandrito.

—Con gusto. Que tengáis buen viaje.

Y vaya que sí lo tuvieron. Paseos por varias ciudades: Múnich, donde disfrutaron de dos días de _Oktoberfest,_ y un paseo por el _Allianz Arena,_ hogar del Bayern München, lo que disfrutaron los hombres de la familia; Núremberg, donde visitaron el monumento a los "Juicios" posteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial; Frankfurt, con un paseo por el gran complejo industrial; Bonn, la capital económica de Alemania; Colonia, o Koln, donde visitaron la Catedral y el relicario que guarda a los tres Reyes Magos, por recomendación de Ricardo Vallejo; Leverkusen, sede de "la empresa soñada" de Antonio, la Bayer; Dortmund, otra ciudad industrial con mucho interés para Antonio; Hannover, y su vecina Wolfsburg, "la ciudad del pueblo", sede de la Volkswagen; para de allí cerrar su periplo en Berlín, la gran capital, donde visitaron algunos sitios representativos de la lucha en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y los años posteriores: la Puerta de Brandemburgo, el puesto "Charlie" y su casa-museo, la Plaza Potsdam, el Museo Judío y el edificio del Reichstag, remozado.

Cada día era una aventura, un cúmulo de emociones y descubrimientos que los tres Contreras acumulaban, tanto en su memoria como en los dispositivos que llevaban: cámara y teléfonos celulares. Por eso regresar se le hizo doloroso a Antonio.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) Este desafío indica: " **Si pudieras ir de vacaciones a cualquier lugar en el mundo, ¿a dónde irías? Usa detalles vividos y prosa para describir la experiencia que te gustaría tener de la mano de uno de tus personajes.** "

 **¡Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Tercer aporte a los Desafíos, que quizás no cumpla completamente la norma del desafío, pero bueno, ¿qué más da? ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	4. Comienzo de algo inolvidable

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de ffn, que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una nueva familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **Comienzo de algo inolvidable (1)**

Apenas regresaron Antonio Contreras, su esposa Rosa y el pequeño Alejandro de las vacaciones pagadas por Ricardo Vallejo a Alemania, se encontraron con una carta en el buzón de su apartamento, en la planta baja de las Torres de Etxezuri. Rosa la tomó, extrañada, puesto que era raro que en estos tiempos de tecnología, cerca de terminar el primer decenio del tercer milenio, alguien le escribiera una carta.

—Mmmmm… que raro, una carta —la sorpresa fue mayor al ver el remitente: _Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Magica de España y Portugal._ Le dio varias vueltas a la carta, llena de dudas, ante la mirada atenta de Antonio y Alejandro. Al abrirla, ya en el apartamento, leyó en voz alta su contenido:

 _Por medio de la presente le saludamos en nombre del Ministerio de Magia de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal, con el fin de hacerle saber que su hijo, Alejandro Contreras Márquez, quien cumplió siete años el pasado 14 de septiembre,(2) está habilitado para adquirir su primera varita y comenzar a asistir a la Schola de Bilbao. De requerirlo, una asistente social del Ministerio les ayudará en estos trámites._

Ambos adultos se vieron extrañados, mientras Alejandro, quien entendía que la carta hablaba de él y de las cosas que sentía y hacía, no paraba de pasar su mirada de uno al otro.

—No entiendo, o es que llegué bruto de Alemania —comentó Antonio, tratando de interpretar el contenido de la carta, que había releído por segunda vez—. ¿Alejandrito con una varita, y a estudiar en una, cómo es, _Schola?_

—Pues eso mismo es lo que dice la carta, amor —Rosa tampoco entendía muy bien—, vamos a tener que llamar al teléfono que nos dejaron acá en el sobre.

Luego de llamar y conversar con una atenta funcionaria del Ministerio, llamada Margarita Vásquez (3) (de la cual comentó Rosa, al colgar el teléfono: _"Me cae bien, y además se llama Margarita"),_ los Contreras se dispusieron a deshacer las maletas, cuando sorpresivamente sonó el intercomunicador del edificio:

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Antonio, suspirando para ir a contestar; levantó el auricular del intercomunicador y saludó—: Familia Contreras, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, soy Margarita Vásquez, de Servicios Sociales del Ministerio de Magia… ¿Puedo entrar?

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —Antonio se había quedado congelado, no sabía cómo había hecho la señora (o señorita) Vásquez para llegar en cosa de segundos a la puerta del edificio. Pulsó el botón de acceso y le dijo—: Recuerde, es el sexto piso, apartamento 3.

—Sexta planta, correcto.

Rosa se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y preguntó:

—¿Quién era, amor?

—La funcionaria del ministerio, ya viene subiendo.

Dicho y hecho. Apenas terminó de decir "subiendo" y el timbre de la puerta sonaba, indicando que ya Margarita había llegado. Antonio abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose con la rapidez en que todo había pasado, no más de tres minutos desde la llamada telefónica.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Antonio, invitando a Margarita a pasar—, gracias por venir; y disculpe un poco el desorden, apenas estamos regresando de viaje.

—No os preocupéis, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

—Sí, bastante —intervino Alejandro, haciendo sonreir a la funcionaria.

—¡Me alegra! Vamos directo a lo que me hace visitarles; como la carta lo indica, el niño ya puede incorporarse a la Schola de Bilbao, y a su vez puede adquirir su primera varita.

La emoción que llenó a Alejandrito fue disipada de alguna manera por Rosa:

—Mmmmm… Pero es que nosotros no conocemos nada de Schola o varitas…

—Pero —Margarita preguntó extrañada—… ¿No sois magos?

—Bueno… —Antonio comenzó a relacionar todo lo que había vivido desde la reunión con Ricardo Vallejo, e incluso todo lo que recordaba en su vida. Igualmente Rosa repasaba todos sus recuerdos, desde que vivía en Valencia, Venezuela. Margarita les respondió con otra interrogante:

—¿No les ha pasado que les ha ocurrido algo que no logran comprender, como sensaciones, vivencias, o cosas así? —La silenciosa respuesta afirmativa de los venezolanos (los tres, por cierto), hizo sonreir a la española—. Eso lo explica todo. Vosotros sois magos, pero no habéis sido educados en alguna de nuestras tradiciones.

Los tres Contreras se vieron entre sorprendidos (los adultos) y emocionado (el niño).

—¿Y como podemos hacer? —preguntó Antonio, pensando en los turnos de trabajo que él tenía en el laboratorio de Calidad del Grupo Vallejo—, ambos trabajamos, y yo estoy por turnos, no en un horario regular "de oficina", como ella.

—¿Para conocer de la magia como la usamos acá?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—La verdad es que nunca había tratado el caso de magos adultos que no hubiesen aprendido de la magia. Sí he trabajado con niños que entran tarde a las Scholas, aunque Alejandro no está tan "desfasado" —el aludido se preguntaba que pasaría con el y con sus padres; Margarita le dio cumplida respuesta—; pero eso no debe ser ningún problema. Los tres aprenderéis de la Tradición Clásica y después —señalando a los mayores—, de acuerdo a los intereses que tengan, podréis recibir clases tutoriadas de la tradición Vascona o de alguna otra.

—¡Yupiiii! —Alejandro, emocionado, exclamó su alegría. Ni Antonio ni Rosa estaban totalmente convencidos, por lo que Marga ratificó su disposición a ayudarlos:

—Si lo deseáis, podemos ir a Sevilla, allí visitaremos a Silvano, donde los tres podréis adquirir sus varitas, quizás pasemos de regreso por la Schola de Toledo, para consultar cómo comenzarían a estudiar la Tradición Mágica, y de vuelta a Bilbao, pasamos por la Schola para presentar a Alejandro.

—¿Y todo eso lo podemos hacer en un día? —Rosa miró sorprendida su reloj—, son las diez y media de la mañana, ¿sí nos da tiempo?

—Seguro —Margarita sonrió—, si viajamos en el tren mágico haríamos todo hoy.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Antonio y Rosa se vieron, y al mismo tiempo asintieron. Alejandro no cabía en su emoción, aunque poco pudiera interpretarla, él, ferviente fanático de las películas de _Harry Potter,_ se imaginaba haciendo hechizos con su reluciente varita. Marga, luego de acordar con los Contreras, avisó por mensajería a Pascual, en el Ministerio, que acompañaría a los Contreras a adquirir varitas y visitar las Scholas de Toledo y Bilbao, lo que le llevaría el resto del día. A su vez, Antonio le avisó por la misma vía a Ricardo Vallejo que estarían realizando esas diligencias, a lo que el empresario respondió rápidamente:

 _Bienvenidos a la magia; si necesitáis cubrir algunos gastos, haced algún retiro de la cuenta de la empresa y luego lo pagáis._

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) En teoría este desafío indica: " **En el reto que os traigo hoy hay que dejar a un lado los personajes de siempre para crear uno nuevo. Tendréis que contarnos el momento más feliz de su vida, pero no vale cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo que a las puertas de la muerte pudiera decir que ESE, fue el momento más feliz de su vida.** " Paso olímpicamente del _desafío del filtro amoroso,_ porque de verdad no veo que Antonio, Rosa o incluso Alejandro estén en esas tesituras. Como las musas se pusieron conspiradoras, este capítulo sera precuela del desafío, y por eso lo publiqué como "arepita".

(2) Por cosas de la coincidencia (en el caso de ellos, quien escribe estos "desafíos" lo hizo a propósito…) Alejandito nació en el cumpleaños de otro gran Alejandro: Alexander Von Humboldt, explorador y científico alemán, quien visitó esta "tierra de gracia".

(3) _**Margarita Vásquez**_ es un personaje de la **Magia Hispanii,** creada por Cris Snape, a quien, como siempre, le agradezco infinitamente el permitirme reunir a sus personajes con los míos...


	5. Lo inolvidable

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii"

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **Lo inolvidable (1)**

En cuestión de cinco minutos estaban preparados. Antonio Contreras, su esposa Rosa y su hijo Alejandro estaban a punto de comenzar su andar por el mundo mágico español, y para ello contaban con la inestimable ayuda de Margarita Vásquez, de los Servicios Sociales del Ministerio de Magia, puesto que poco o nada conocían de lo que necesitaban para que Alejandro, de siete años recién cumplidos, comenzara a asistir a la Schola de Bilbao, donde comenzaría a conocer los fundamentos de magia.

—Por lo que entiendo, no manejáis la magia como nosotros los hispanii, ¿sí? —Margarita les preguntaba mientras bajaban hacia el estacionamiento de las Torres de Etxezuri, pues Antonio había insistido en ir en su vehículo hasta la estación de tren, donde abordarían el tren mágico hasta Sevilla, para adquirir sus varitas.

—Pues sí —reflexionó Antonio, relacionando todo lo que habían vivido de "particular"—, Rosa tiene una facilidad pasmosa de percibir energías, e interpretar sueños; y Alejandrito nos ha sorprendido varias veces, porque hace levitar cosas pequeñas.

—Y él no se queda atrás —refrendó Rosa, señalando con su pulgar a su esposo—, es un genio preparando jugos y comidas que uno no sabe cómo lo logra.

—No sé si es magia, pero toda la vida he podido hacerlo, desde que estaba en el Tecnológico,(2) quizás es por eso que soy tan bien dado a la química.

—Entiendo —respondió Margarita, al momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Caminaron hasta el Ford _Fiesta_ de Antonio, que había comprado hacía unos seis meses —¿Y dónde trabajáis?

—En el puerto— contestó Antonio—, yo estoy en el área de gestión de calidad del Grupo Vallejo, y Rosa está en el área administrativa, allá mismo.

—Mmmmm… Pero, si mal no recuerdo, Grupo Vallejo es una empresa que negocia productos mágicos, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto —Antonio, luego de responder, se quedó pensando, mientras encendía el carro. Ver a su papá pensativo, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, llamó la atención de Alejandro.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la estación del tren de Bilbao, y Marga, diligente, les explicó cómo adquirir los boletos del tren mágico y cómo reconocerlo. A Alejandro le sorprendió ver tantos tipos distintos de trenes, quizás esperando un "andén 9 ¾" y una locomotora negra y roja, como el "Expreso de Hogwarts". De pronto llegaron a un andén donde un tren, con un logo muy similar al de la empresa de ferrocarriles de España, esperaba ser abordado.

—Este es —indicó Margarita, mostrándole a los Contreras el logotipo, el cual cambiaba de colores al estilo tornasol, llamando la atención del pequeño. Cuando entraron, ocuparon una cabina, donde Alejandro se ubicó junto a la ventana, al girar a ver a los adultos, vió a Marga sonreir, y decirle:

—No mires mucho hacia afuera.

—¿Por qué, señora Margarita?

—Porque podéis enfermaros y no sería bueno para ninguno de nosotros —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el tren iniciaba su movimiento y una voz en off anunciaba:

—Buenas tardes, este tren seguirá la ruta Bilbao, Burgos, Valladolid, Madrid, Toledo, Ciudad Real, Córdoba, Sevilla, Faro. Recuerden no exponer ninguna parte del cuerpo al exterior y disfrute nuestros servicios.

Alejandro abrió los ojos cuan grandes son, causando una gran sonrisa en Marga.

—No os preocupéis, los cristales del tren están bloqueados mágicamente, pero no dejan de hacer el recordatorio.

—Wow… —expresó el niño, causando sonrisas en los adultos.

—¿Entonces llegaremos directo a Sevilla? —consultó Antonio, aún sin convencerse del giro que estaba llevando la vida de los tres Contreras. Margarita dio cumplida respuesta a la duda:

—Sí, así es, visitaremos a Silvano, nuestro hacedor de varitas. Es un gran personaje, ya lo conoceréis.

Mientras el tren recorría la geografía hispana, Alejandro no perdía detalle de lo que lograba ver en el exterior, como en un lapso de dos o tres minutos llegaban de una ciudad a otra, durando unos cinco minutos en cada estación. En Madrid la espera fue algo más larga, lo que aprovechó Margarita para preguntarle, de alguna manera sorprendida:

—Ale, ¿puedo llamaros así? —una afirmación, con sonrisa incluida, del niño, le permitió preguntar—. ¿Vas disfrutando el viaje? No has dejado de ver hacia afuera.

—¡Sí, señora Margarita! ¡Mucho! ¡Me gusta mucho este tren!

Al llegar a Sevilla, cosa de treinta minutos después de haber salido de Bilbao, Margarita les consultó cómo se sentían después del viaje.

—¿Cómo se sienten? ¿No hay mareos o malestar? —tres cabezas negaron con cierta efusividad, lo que provocó una nueva sonrisa en la funcionaria—. Excelente, ahora caminaremos un poco, para llegar al barrio mágico.

—¿Barrio mágico? ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Antonio, resumiendo en esas preguntas las interrogantes miradas de su esposa e hijo, puesto que imaginaban un "barrio" como los que ellos conocían de Venezuela: sectores habitados por familias de escasos recursos, llenos de marginalidad.

—Bueno —respondió Margarita, mientras iniciaban la caminata bajo el inclemente sol andaluz— en algunas ciudades: Madrid, Toledo, Valencia, Sevilla, la misma Bilbao, se cuenta con un sector habitado exclusivamente por magos, e incluso restringido para personas no mágicas.

—¿Y los no mágicos no pueden entrar a esos barrios? —preguntó Alejandro, a lo que la española respondió sonriendo:

—Si no son invitados por algún mago. Ustedes no tendrán problemas.

—Interesante —reflexionó Rosa, mientras admiraban la arquitectura de la ciudad hispalense. Luego de un recorrido de ocho a diez minutos, entraron al barrio mágico de Sevilla, lo que notaron los Contreras cuando, apenas traspasando las puertas, percibieron el caudal de magia que recorría cada centímetro del sector. Los tres se estremecieron al recibir el cúmulo de energía.

—Wow… —Antonio exteriorizó su sentir, impresionado. Alejandro también se sentía abrumado, puesto que se había quedado calmado, cuando había estado brincando alrededor de los adultos mientras caminaban por las calles de Sevilla.

—Ya llegamos —expresó Margarita al llegar a la puerta de la tienda de varitas de Silvano—, pasemos.

Después de unas dos horas, donde Silvano realizó múltiples pruebas e intentos, logró dar con las varitas de los tres Contreras. Para Antonio, una varita de olivo y fibra de minotauro, flexible aunque poderosa; Rosa obtuvo una varita de naranjo y pluma de fénix, algo más flexible y sutil; mientras que Alejandro recibió una versión reducida, tal como Silvano propone, de una muy poderosa varita de castaño y escama de heresunge, "combinación explosiva", como comentó el hacedor de varitas a un tanto sorprendido como emocionado niño.

—Vamos a guardar la varita —mencionó Silvano a Alejandro, cuando guardaba la varita en su estuche y luego en la bolsa donde ya reposaban las de sus padres, claramente identificadas—, no es bueno llevarla por la calle y mostrársela a todos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió el chico, en tono grave—, no es bueno sacar la varita todo el tiempo.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ya aprendiste tu primera lección!

Con esa expresión de Margarita, Alejandro aprendió su primera lección de verdadera magia _hispanii,_ lo que, sumado a la aventura de recorrer toda España para llegar y hacerse de su varita, y regresar para ser inscrito en la Schola de Bilbao, se convertiría en un día inolvidable para el menor de los Contreras.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) Este desafío indica: " **En el reto que os traigo hoy hay que dejar a un lado los personajes de siempre para crear uno nuevo. Tendréis que contarnos el momento más feliz de su vida, pero no vale cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo que a las puertas de la muerte pudiera decir que ESE, fue el momento más feliz de su vida.** " Paso olímpicamente del _desafío del filtro amoroso,_ porque de verdad no veo que Antonio, Rosa o incluso Alejandro estén en esas tesituras.

(2) El "tecnológico" del que habla Antonio es el Instituto Universitario de Tecnología de Valencia, actualmente Universidad Politécnica de Valencia.

 **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Vuelvo a la carga con mis abandonados Contreras, quienes comienzan su recorrido mágico auxiliados por Margarita, un personaje (de los muchísimos) creados por _**Cris Snape,**_ a quien agradezco eternamente su apoyo, al igual que a _**Sorg-Esp, Neevy**_ y los demás expansores del Potterverso!


	6. Ejércitos en batalla

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **Ej** **é** **rcitos en batalla (1,2)**

Rosa Contreras se despertó totalmente bañada en sudor, agitada, sorprendiendo a Antonio, su esposo, sobre todo porque ese día había amanecido muy fresco en Bilbao.

—¡Mujer! ¿Qué te pasó?

—No sé, amor, pero es el sueño más extraño y vívido que he tenido.

La mujer, quién había desarrollado la capacidad de interpretar los sueños de sus interlocutores, tenía la ardua tarea de interpretar el suyo propio. Por suerte, esa mañana de noviembre podía contar con Antonio, pues tenía la jornada libre en el laboratorio del Grupo Vallejo.

—La cosa fue así —comenzó a narrarle a Antonio mientras preparaba el desayuno—, soñé que estaba en un cerro frente a un despoblado, como una llanura, cuando de repente veo que por cada punto cardinal llegan unos ejércitos, pero era como ver la película de "El Señor de los Anillos", muchos con espadas, lanzas. Al norte, quien comandaba llevaba una magnífica espada, con empuñadura de oro y rubíes, y sus soldados lo llamaban "Rey Harry". Al sur, las tropas las dirigía un guerrero pelirrojo con una gran hacha de combate, a quien aclamaban como "Sir Weasley". Al este, un ejército pequeño pero poderoso, lo dirigía una mujer, sin armas salvo por un báculo, me pareció una bruja, la llamaban "Hermione la Blanca", y estaba acompañada por un guerrero solitario con un gran martillo de guerra. La mirada que tenían me decía que sólo buscaban la victoria o la muerte. Esos tres ejércitos se alinearon hacia el oeste, por donde se acercaba un enorme ejército de guerreros oscuros, dirigidos por un Señor Tenebroso, al que llamaban con un nombre que aún me espanta, y lo acompañaba una bruja oscura y terrible, que llamaban "Bella la Inmortal".

—Vaya —exclamó Antonio, mientras se sentaban en el comedor.

—Eso no es nada, Antonio. Justo cuando veo como se disponen para la batalla, se cubrió el cielo de nubes oscuras y se ha venido una tormenta, algo terrible, impresionante; justo con el primer trueno se desató la batalla. Los guerreros chocaban entre ellos, la sangre se mezclaba con el barro y la lluvia, los gritos de combate taladraban los oídos tanto como el choque de las armas. El Rey Harry, Sir Weasley, Hermione la Blanca y Seamus, el guerrero del martillo, luchaban encarnizadamente contra el Señor Tenebroso y Bella la Inmortal, causando grandes bajas entre los ejércitos. Muchos morían por la espada, otros tanto aplastados en el fragor de la lucha. No había misericordia o perdón, la lucha era a muerte. Sólo cuando un poderoso hechizo enviado por Hermione debilitó a Bella, logrando que Sir Weasley la derrotara con un certero hachazo, se decidió el rumbo de la batalla. En ese momento el Rey Harry se enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso, en una lucha impresionante, tanto que los que quedaban luchando se detuvieron a ver el combate de estos guerreros magníficos. Yo temblaba con el choque de las espadas, porque cada vez que sonaban, un relámpago cruzaba el cielo y un trueno estallaba; hasta la tierra temblaba con cada choque de espadas. Así estuvieron hasta que un certero mandoble del Rey Harry cortó la cabeza del Señor Tenebroso. En ese instante, los guerreros oscuros intentaron huir, despojados de sus líderes, pero los ejércitos de los cuatro guerreros terminaron por destruirlos completamente.

Antonio seguía la narración en silencio, sorprendido por el cúmulo de detalles.

—Cuando los ejércitos ganadores se reagruparon, los cuatro guerreros subieron cerca de donde estaba mirando, y justo en ese momento, los cielos se despejaron, y un rayo de sol los iluminó. En ese momento, los cuatro desmontaron y, rodilla en tierra, lo que hicieron los ejércitos, inclinaron la cabeza y el Rey Harry comenzó a orar, con una voz que podía escucharse en todas partes, y que en cada verso, todos los soldados repetían:

 _Dioses de la guerra, les llamo. Mi espada está a mi lado._

 _Busqué una vida de honor, libre de todo orgullo falso._

 _Haré sonar el látigo con un poderoso rugido._

 _Cúbranme con la muerte, si en algún momento fallo._

 _Gloria. Majestad. Unidad... (3)_

Y al terminar, el estruendo de los ejércitos estallando en júbilo me despertó.

—¿Y qué crees que sea? —preguntó Antonio, con la taza de café aún en la mano, impresionado por el sueño de su esposa. Cuando lo probó se dió cuenta que se había enfriado.

—No lo se, amor. No creo que sea por alguna película o libro. Es como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y espacio, o incluso a otra dimensión. Todavía siento el frío de la lluvia entre mis huesos, el olor de la sangre y la muerte penetrando en lugar del aire húmedo, la visión de esos guerreros y sus ejércitos, y de tantos muertos. Realmente es impresionante.

A Rosa le costó sacar ese sueño de su mente, especialmente porque a los pocos días vió en la televisión local la última película de la saga de Harry Potter, y vió como los rostros de los personajes coincidían con los guerreros con los que había soñado.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) Este desafío indica: " **Escribe la pesadilla de uno de tus personajes. Este es uno de los desafíos más libres, porque podemos dejar la coherencia a un lado bailando claqué y llamar a la amiga locura para que le dé un repaso.** " Este desafío se esperaba presentar como relato independiente en el reto _**"Alteremos el Potterverso"**_ del foro _**"Provocare Ravenclaw",**_ entre el 3 de mayo y el 30 de junio de 2015. Igualmente se publicó el 2 de Julio de 2015.

(2) Manowar (Joey DeMaio): **"Glory, Majesty, Unity",** editado en el álbum "God of War", de 2007 © Manowar (La narración "Glory, Majesty, Unity" es una variante de "The Warriors Prayer" (Joey DeMaio), del disco "Kings Of Metal" (1988) de Manowar, y está narrado por la misma voz.)

(3) El texto original en inglés dice:

 _"God of war, I call you, my sword is by my side,_

 _I seek a life of honor, free from all false pride,_

 _I will crack the whip with a bold mighty hail,_

 _Cover me with death if I should ever fail,_

 _Glory, majesty, unity, hail, hail, hail!"_

 **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Un nuevo relato de los Contreras, el primero que proviene de algún reto (o al menos pretendía... Todo sea dicho), donde se exploran algunas ideas locas... Espero que lo disfruten!


	7. Suspenso en Bilbao

**Descubriendo a los Contreras**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora se reúne en el **"Foro de las Expansiones".**

Este long-fic reúne los "desafíos semanales" del **"Foro de las Expansiones",** presentados semana a semana; en mi caso los voy a usar para presentar a una familia de mi "Expansión Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **Suspenso en Bilbao (1)**

—¡ **Estoy parada en la ventana de mi cocina**! ¡No sé qué pasó, de verdad!

—¡Pero quédate tranquila, Rosa! —Antonio trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa, la cual se percibía ante el teléfono celular en un estado de nervios terrible, mientras intentaba construir la escena que le describía.

—¡Es que aún no entiendo que pasó, Antonio! —insistía la muy nerviosa mujer, mientras respiraba ruidosamente—, ¡estaban tranquilos en el estacionamiento de los edificios, cuando llegó ese loco y les tiró el carro! ¡Yo los vi muertos, Antonio, de verdad! —el mencionado trataba de no interrumpir, pues sabía que para su esposa lo único que necesitaba de él era su atención y escucha—. ¡Y no sé cómo los cinco saltaron al mismo tiempo, y el loco terminó clavándose en la jardinera! ¡Saltaron por encima del carro, como si lo hubieran ensayado!

—Ok, Rosa —Antonio interrumpió por fin el relato—, ¿Es decir que a ninguno le pasó nada?

—¡¿No me estás escuchando?! ¡No! ¡Todos saltaron por encima del carro! ¡Estoy que corro al estacionamiento a ver cómo están! Aunque —suspiró aliviada—, parece que todos están bien, al menos desde acá se ve.

—Entonces, tranquilízate, respira, ¿hay tilo? —Un asentimiento sonoro de Rosa hizo gracia a Antonio—. Bien, prepárate una taza, tómatela, y espera, yo voy a hablar con el señor Vallejo a ver si puedo irme antes, a ver que pasó.

—Bueno, pero primero déjame bajar a ver qué pasó, ¿sí?

—Ok, como prefieras —cedió Antonio.

Cuando cortó la llamada en el celular, Rosa suspiró, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el estacionamiento abierto de los edificios de las Torres Simón Bolívar, tratando de ver a la distancia si Alejandro, de ocho años recientes, no había estado involucrado en la situación de riesgo que había visto minutos atrás.

Al no verlo, Rosa temió lo peor. Sintió como su corazón se comprimía del dolor, e hizo el inconmensurable esfuerzo de no estallar a llorar o volver a llamar a Antonio. Decidió bajar al estacionamiento. No podía esperar que alguien le avisara que su hijo estuviera herido o muerto. Tenía que comprobar por sí misma que su hijo, el fruto de su cuerpo, el regalo viviente que su esposo le había dado, estuviera sano y sin lesión alguna. Salió del apartamento, y no quiso esperar el ascensor, sino que bajó corriendo los seis pisos de escaleras hasta llegar a la mezzanina-estacionamiento. Sintió que no tocó los escalones de lo rápido que bajaba.

Al cruzar la puerta, detalló lo poco que podía ver desde su apartamento: el destrozo causado por un conductor imprudente, quien terminó estrellando su Seat _Córdoba_ contra la jardinera del edificio 1. El temor por no saber de su hijo no la dejaba escuchar los comentarios que un grupo de ocho a diez niños, contemporáneos de Alejandro, hacían mientras veían los daños en el vehículo y la estructura de concreto. Ni siquiera cuando llegó la ambulancia de los servicios médicos de la municipalidad salió de su estupor; había _algo_ que le ocultaba a su hijo, y estaba cada vez más asustada. Se sorprendió cuando su teléfono celular sonó y vibró en su mano; se había olvidado que lo llevaba consigo.

—¿Aló?

—Amor, ¿dónde estás? —Antonio sonaba preocupado, y eso acrecentó el temor en Rosa—. Estoy en casa, y no te veo.

—¡Estoy en el estacionamiento, y no veo a Ale!

—¿Lo buscaste bien? ¿No está con los chicos con los que siempre juega? Ya bajo.

Un rayo de luz se iluminó en la mente de Rosa, rompiendo con los oscuros pensamientos que la rodeaban. Giró sobre su propio eje, tratando de ubicar al grupo que había escuchado hacía minutos. Los vió curioseando cómo los paramédicos intentaban extraer del vehículo a los dos pasajeros, una pareja, los cuales se encontraban en un estado crítico, debido al impacto contra la jardinera. Se acercó resuelta hacia el grupo, y tratando de sonar segura, preguntó:

—¡Hola! ¿Alejandro no estaba con ustedes?

—Señora Rosa —respondió uno de los niños, con fuerte acento andaluz—, él estaba acá con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando ha llegao el coche y casi nos ha atropellao? —la pregunta, hecha al corrillo, fue respondida por todos con fuertes asentimientos—, pero, ¡ostias! ¡No he visto a dónde se fue!

—¡Ea! —exclamó otro de los niños, señalando hacia el lado más alejado de una segunda ambulancia que había llegado—, ¡Allí está, señora!

—¡Gracias, chicos! —exclamó, llena de alegría, al ver a su hijo, aparentemente sin daños, viendo cómo los paramédicos estabilizaban a la pasajera del vehículo, una joven de unos veinte años, quien presentaba fuertes heridas en todo el cuerpo. Corrió hasta ese lugar, llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Antonio, y abrazó a Alejandro, quien reaccionó al gesto de su madre hundiendo su rostro en el pecho y rompiendo a llorar.

Rosa no lo pudo evitar, también inició a llorar mientras, de rodillas, intentaba verificar que su hijo estuviera sano y completo. Antonio veía en silencio a madre e hijo llorar, y suspiró violentamente.

—Papi, Ale, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? —la pregunta de Rosa, más que un reclamo, concentraba la necesidad de saber de su hijo.

—Estaba aquí con mis amigos, y cuando vimos que se nos vino encima, y no pudimos correr, lo que se me ocurrió fue saltar y todos saltamos, vimos el carro pasar bajo nosotros, y cuando caimos, ¡Bum! Vimos cuando se estrelló. De verdad no sé, mamá, no sé —y volvió a lanzarse a los protectores brazos de Rosa.

Antonio no comentó nada, pero entendió que esa sería una de las manifestaciones mágicas más fuertes de su hijo, la telequinesis propia y proyectada, y recordó cuando, antes de cumplir siete años, literalmente voló al cruzar la habitación para caer en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Nota al pie:**

(1) Este desafío indica: " **Empieza una historia con "Estoy parada en la ventana de mi cocina" y conviértela en una historia de novena negra (crime), terror, misterio, parodia, poesía, ciencia ficción, suspense, western o varios de estos géneros. Sed creativos!".**

 **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Un nuevo desafío, y esta vez me decanté por el suspenso, o "suspense", de manera de enfocar cómo vio Rosa la situación que intento exponer... Espero que les guste! Por supuesto, gracias a _**Sorg-esp**_ por su inestimable ayuda en el hablar de aquel lado del océano...


End file.
